Cup Brothers Ladies
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A week after Cuphead and Mugman defeated the Devil, Baroness Von Bon Bon and Cala Maria finds themselves fall for the brothers. All things turn good until the Devil returns and wants revenge against them. Cuphead x Baroness Von Bon Bon and Mugman x Cala Maria pairing. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I going to try something a little different. I'm sure you all head about the the game Cuphead in Don't deal with the Devil, right? I'm sure you have also heard about two pairing that was play with a lot. Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon, as well as Mugman and Cala Maria. Just to remind everyone, I'm not a huge shipper but that doesn't mean there are some shipping out there I don't like. Just thought I try to play on this for a bit. And one more thing, I never play Cuphead. So sorry if the characters are OOC for this. I will state that this story take place after the game, so the Devil been defeated and everyone contracts are gone. And if you have your own pairing then that's fine. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. Okay here we go.

* * *

It was a week after Cuphead and Mugman defeated the Devil. Everyone on Inkwell Isle was enjoying their freedom. Some of them couldn't believe that they deal with the devil and some couldn't believe that they were trick. Plus it was a lesson they all learn, Don't Deal with the Devil.

However in kingdom know as Sugarland, there was a castle that look just like a cake. Even those who visit couldn't tell, but the cake was alive and home to the ruler of Sugarland, Baroness Von Bon Bon. She wears a sleeveless, cherry-red dress with a red and white, diagonally-striped bodice (reminiscent of a candy cane), white, puffy, ring-shaped straps (much like donuts), darker red trims, and blue speckles on the puffy, floor-length skirt. She also wears deep pink, elbow length, opera gloves, a crown-like hat resembling an ice-cream cone with a white feather on top. Normally she would sat happily on her throne watching her candy soldiers making sure that her cake castle stays fresh, but she was bored out of her mind.

"Augh, I thought things would got back to normal, but this castle feels more empty then I thought!" She groan.

"Your highness!"

Bon Bon look up and saw Sir Waffington III fly towards her. He stop and bow to her.

"I'm here to report the progress of the castle." He said.

"Very well." Bon Bon said already knowing how the castle was coming along.

"Well, we finish replacing the frosting and we just order more of your candy shotguns. They should be here in a few days." Sir Waffington said.

"Great, I can't wait to target practice again." Bon Bon said bored.

Everyone hear their ruler tone and some were confused by it.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" One of the Jelly Beans soldiers asked.

Bon Bon sigh and lead back in her throne.

"Things haven't been the same in the past week." She said.

"A week? Oh that right! It been a week since the Devil was defeated and your contract was burn by those two cup boys." Sargent Gumbo Gumbull said.

Bon Bon thought back to last week. She recall being call with others after hearing that the two Cup boys came back after seeing the Devil. To her surprise, they stated that they defeated the Devil and burn their contracts, freeing them from the Devil gasp. Everyone was so happy they not only cheer for the two boys but they had a party later to enjoy their freedom. Bon Bon was there are well and was able to talk to some of the others that deal with the devil like she did. She recalls back to where she first met the two boys.

She recall hearing them walking up to her castle and asking for her by name. Surprise that someone wanted to see her, she did appear before the two boys. She learn that their names were Cuphead and Mugman and they were brothers. They inform her that they were sent by the Devil to collect her contract as part of their deal with him. However, Bon Bon knew that the Devil would come for her contract one day and order her men and castle to attack them. However she was shock and surprise when they not only bet all her men, but also defeated her castle. She was left with no choice but to hand over her contract crying as she did so. She was shock when Cuphead offer her a tissue to dry her tears. Cuphead started that he made a dumb bet with the Devil and neither he or his brother wanted to work for the Devil. But since this was the only option, they had to take it.

For the past couple of hours, Bon Bon waited her faith before she was visit by Cuphead who told her to head to the town square. She was quite shock to heard that they defeated the Devil, meaning that Bon Bon was no longer tied to the Devil. And they burn everyone contract, meaning the Devil no longer has any hold on them. Bon Bon never felt so happy before. The last time she was that happy is when she got this land for her new kingdom.

Bon Bon thought back to Cuphead. She recall seen him for the first time and thought of him noting more than someone that was below her. She was shock to see how kind and caring he was after he and his brother defeated her. She even thought back to how he notices he made a dumb bet and made her think of her reason to deal with the Devil. She felt foolish for doing so. In fact, there were few times she wanted to walk up and thank Cuphead for freeing her, but it made her sound like one of the many princesses that need a knight to save them but she wasn't one of those princesses.

"Your Highness?"

Bon Bon snap out of her thoughts and notices her men stop working looking at her with worry on their faces.

"I'm fine. In fact there something I feel like I need to take care of." She said.

"And...what...is...that?" Lord Gob Packer asked.

Bon Bon knew she had too, even if that means swallowing her pride.

"I been meaning to thank the two cup boys for what they done for me. I would had done that last week, but I didn't want to come off as one of _those _princesses." She said.

"I see, so what do you plan on doing to thank them?" Kernel Von Pop asked.

Bon Bon thought about it. She really wasn't sure what to do to thank them. She thought back to the kindness that Cuphead shown her and wanted to show the same kindness. Maybe she could let them eat some of the candy in the kingdom? Or made have them explore her castle? Bon Bon was trying to think of what she could do.

"How about you shown them around the Kingdom?" Muffsky Chernikov brought up.

Bon Bon thought about that and had to admit it was a good idea. She rule over the land and not everyone one has a chance to see except her. Plus freeing her from the Devil was really huge.

"Very well! That what I'll do. Send a messenger to the Cup boys at once!" She said agreeing with the idea.

"Yes your highness!" Everyone said and bow.

"And one last thing." Bon Bon said making everyone look at her.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" She shouted, scaring everyone who rush to caught up on their work.

Bon Bon sat back in her throne and thought about her way of thanking to two boys and showing the same Kindness that Cuphead show her. She smile, not her usually maniacally one, but this one was more of a rare one.

* * *

Cuphead was rest outside under a tree. His brother Mugman was heading town town to get some things for Elder Kettle. Cuphead just lay back and thought about what happen last week.

He and Mugman found the Devil's Casino went in and play a few games. Because they have been winning so many games, they where visit by the Devil himself. Cuphead sigh as he recall agreeing to the Devil bet and lost it. He was so stupid to not even think about it and roll the dice. He knew he should had listen to Elder Kettle when he told them to stay away from the Casino. Both he and Mugman beg for their lives and the Devil told them to get some contracts from some of the residents from Inkwell Isle. He couldn't believe how many people also made a bet with the Devil and he couldn't let them suffer. So once he and Mugman got the last Contract, he knew what he had to do.

It was a tough fight, but he and Mugman beat the Devil and burn everyone contract, freeing all the residents that the Devil had. While promising not to get into trouble for some time, Cuphead was just about ready to think of a few pranks on some of the people before he notices walking Jelly Beans head for Elder Kettle house.

"Wondering what's going on? I better head back there." Cuphead said getting up and running back towards the house.

* * *

"I'm sure you must understand. We mean no disrespect to you Elder Kettle, but the highness say the message is for the cup boys only." The Jelly Bean soldier told him.

"It okay. I'm sad to say that Mugman has gone to town for some supplies we need. I'm sure Cuphead is around here somewhere." Elder Kettle said smiling and looking around.

"Is everything alright Elder Kettle?" Cuphead asked stepping up.

"Ah, just in time. You have a message." Elder Kettle told him.

"Message? From who?" Cuphead asked confuse.

The Jelly Bean pull out a scroll and clear his throat before reading the message.

"By the rule decreed of her Highness, Baroness Von Bon Bon, the ruler of Sugarland, she heard by ask for the Cup boys to come to her land and see her. She wishes to reward them for their hero deeds and saving her from the Devil. She really hopes that they will come or we will lose our heads."

"Von Bon Bon wants me and Mugman to come a visit her?" Cuphead asked surprise.

"Yes, will you come? We want to keep our heads." The Jelly Bean soldier asked.

Cuphead thought about it and recall how broken and sad Bon Bon look when he and Mugman defeated her. Plus reward him? Cuphead knew a Baroness was rich and maybe he strike it rich! He shook his head, it was because of that thought that got him and Mugman in trouble with the Devil. The last thing he wanted was to use someone who was trick by the Devil like he was.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Von Bon Bon." He said.

"Really thank you! We were supposed bring both you and your brother, but maybe her highness will understand why we could just bring you." The Jelly Bean Soldier said.

"Sure she will. Now Cuphead..." Elder Kettle started to say.

"I know, I know. Stay out of trouble." Cuphead said rolling his eyes.

"I was going to say enjoy your visit and mind your manners. AND stay out of trouble." Elder Kettle chuckle.

"Yes Elder Kettle." Cuphead said rolling his eyes again, but smile.

With that, Cuphead follow the Soldiers back to Sugarland, wondering what Bon Bon was going to reward him with.

* * *

Bon Bon stood waiting outside her castle for the Cup boys. She really hope this will repay them for freeing her from the Devil. She wasn't sure why she was feeling nervous. She took a breath and calm herself down. She soon heard her men return and saw they had Cuphead with them, but not the other brother.

"Hi there Bon Bon." Cuphead smile.

Bon Bon look a bit surprise at his greeting. For some reason, she like it.

"It good to see you again Cuphead, but I thought I said for you and your brother to come?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh, Mugman had to head into town for Elder Kettle. He was going to be gone for awhile. So I thought I come just so you wouldn't get upset if none of us come." Cuphead explain.

"I see." She said before dismissing her men.

"Your men said that you had a reward for me and my brother?" Cuphead asked.

"Yes, I been wanting to thank you for some time now. I would have done it last week, but it may me feel like the one of _those_ princess." Bon Bon explain.

"You a princess? You don't even act like one. When we first met, you act like a kind ruler. After hearing why we were here, you send you army after us. The you fought us yourself. Sure you use your castle, but most Princesses I heard about mostly sit back and wait for their hero to come. Not you, in fact I know your not a princess. Your a Baroness, that's different." Cuphead said.

Bon Bon was little shock to hear all that. She felt her cheeks heat up and notices she was blushing. Cuphead didn't notices so she was able to stop blushing before he turn back to her.

"So the reward?" Cuphead asked.

"What? Oh yes. The reward. I wanted to let you and your brother explore my kingdom to your heart's content. I don't let many visitors see my kingdom, but it time I start. I was hoping for your input about my Kingdom." Bon Bon said.

"Hmm." Cuphead said thinking about it.

The whole Kingdom for himself? Sounds really good, but he doesn't know his way around the area. He only knows how to get to Bon Bon Castle, but that was just luck last time.

"How about you come with me? I hardly know my way around here. Plus I can give you my thoughts about your kingdom while we walk through it." Cuphead said.

Bon Bon was really surprise at that. Cuphead ask her to join him in his tour? She hasn't explore her kingdom since she first got this land. Plus it would be nice to get out of the castle again.

"Very well Cuphead. I'll join, but I must change first. These clothes are not great for traveling in." Bon Bon smile.

"Okay. I'll wait right here." Cuphead said.

"No, no, please come in. You are a guest to my kingdom, it would be rude for me not to invited you." Bon Bon said.

"Sure, why not?" Cuphead shrug.

"If you're lucky, I might like you peek." Bon Bon giggle as she walk in her castle.

Cuphead look at her in surprise and he wasn't the only one. Bon Bon's Castle also heard her and look at Cuphead in surprise.

"I sure she just joking." He said.

The Castle just continue to look at him.

"Hey! I'm not that type of guy! I may like taking risks, but I would never peek on a women! Elder Kettle would never forgive me if I did!" Cuphead shouted before marching inside.

Castle just watch Cuphead walk inside before closing it eyes and act just like a normal castle.

* * *

You know I was planning on cover the tour as well, but I'll save that for later. Like I say before. I'm not a huge shipper, but Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon shipping is okay. I did look up the characters so I got some idea of how they might act. I'm going to take it slow with this pairing and the other pairing that I'm bring in. I heard this next pairing is the most popular in the Cuphead Fandom, Mugman and Cala Maria. So next chapter, I'm going to cover that pairing. I'm going to boucle back and forth with these two pairings. And don't ask me about my others stories. I'll get back to them soon. How soon, I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

And now the second pairing, Mugman and Cala Maria. Before I start, I wanted to let people know in my story Cala Maria can change her size at will. While I never play Cuphead, I did see a walkthrough of it. So I know a bit about it.

* * *

While Cuphead was meeting with Baroness Von Bon Bon, Mugman was walking through town making sure he got everything that Elder Kettle needed. He look over the list and read it to himself.

"Let's see... I got that. I have that. I think I found that. What is missing?" Mugman said reading.

However he was so busy making sure he got everything, that he wasn't paying attention where he was going and end up walking into someone. They both fell to the ground and Mugman look up and saw Beppi the Clown. Mugman knew Beppi has no reason to hurt him or Cuphead any more, but he wasn't too fond of his jokes.

"S-sorry Beppi." Mugman quickly said.

"Oh no worries. I just had a nice "trip" to "fall"dale." Beppi laugh.

Mugman stood up but was shock to see one of Beppi dog balloons bark at him, scare him back onto his butt. Beppi pull the balloon back and laugh. If there was one thing that some people knew about Mugman, he wasn't a risk taker like Cuphead and sometimes a huge scary cup. Beppi continue to laugh and walk away, leaving Mugman trying to get his breath back.

"Oh, my. Are you okay?"

Mugman look up and was surprise to see Cala Maria. He rarely sees her out of the ocean and on dry land. The last time he seen that was a week ago when he and Cuphead defeated the Devil and free everyone.

"I'm f-f-fine Cala Maira. Just one of Beppi jokes." Mugman shutter.

Mugman had huge crush on Cala Maria since he first saw her. True she was trying to kill him during the time they first met, but he couldn't get over how beautiful she look, even in her gorgon form. It did scare him a bit, but he was able see past the monster and saw the true beauty inside.

Cala Maria herself also had a crush on Mugman. At first she thought him and his brother were just like other men she met. Thinking they were after her because she was mermaid. After learning the were sent by the Devil to get her contract, she fought back. She even transform into her gorgon form, but not even that work. After losing her body and the brothers taking her contract, Cala Maria knew her time had come. She rested her head on a island waiting for the Devil to collect her soul. However she was shock to see Mugman fly his plane towards her, with her body and arms! Cala Maria was confuse even after putting herself back together and turn back into her Mermaid form. She even asked Mugman why he did it.

Mugman explain that they were only working for the Devil because Cuphead made a bet with him and lost. Since they didn't want to lose their souls, they were left with getting the contracts from everyone that deal with the Devil. He also started that he thought Cala Maria was beautiful, even in her gorgon form. Cala Maria was surprise to heard that. Most people see her gorgon form as a monster and try to kill her, but here was someone who wasn't scare of her gorgon form and thought she was beautiful in it. She never heard that before.

The two end up talking for a while before Mugman had to return to his job. Cala Maria return to the sea and couldn't stop thinking of him. She swam in the ocean giggle and squealing like school girl. She never met anyone that like her gorgon form as much as her normal mermaid form, and she knew she met a guy that like her they way she is. She wasn't even worry about the Devil coming to collect her soul.

She soon found Mugman flying over her ocean and went up to met him. She was surprise of how happy he was and told her to met at the town square later. Cala Maria was confuse but soon did head to the square and remember to change her size so she wouldn't hurt any one. She was shock to heard that the brothers defeated the Devil and burn her contract freeing her and everyone from them. That made her fall for Mugman even more. She even spend time with him again to talk some more.

Cala Maria really wanted Mugman to asked her out, but could understand that he was nervous just like her.

"Cala? Are you okay?" Mugman asked worry.

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about when we first met." She answer.

"Oh yeah, that was a wild adventure." Mugman chuckle.

The two chuckle/giggle for few seconds before Mugman clear his throat.

"So what bring you here?" He asked.

"Well I was explore the town for awhile. It been a week since I done that and thought it would be great to do it again." Cala Maria said.

Mugman smile. It was nice seeing Cala Maria on land. Maybe, maybe now he could asked her. Better now then never.

"Hey, Cala...I was wondering...if you like to-to..." Mugman try to say but the words got caught in his throat.

"Like to what?" Cala Maria asked trying to keep herself from becoming excited.

Mugman took a deep breath. He was going to say those words, it time to take a risk as Cuphead would sometimes say.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He said closing his eyes as if Cala Maria was going to laugh at him.

Cala Maria just stood there shock, in fact everyone was shock. Cala Maria smile before placing her hand on his cheek making him open his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. It be honest I been wanting to asked you out too." Cala Maria answer.

This time it was Mugman and everyone else turn to be shock. Cala Maria was agreeing to a date with Mugman?! Mugman shock turn into happiness.

"Great! How does Monday at 7 sound?" Mugman asked.

"So great. Any idea where we be going?" Cala Maria asked.

"I haven't thought about that." Mugman said.

_'Drats! I knew I was forgetting something!'_ Mugman thought.

"Why don't you leave that to me." Cala Maria smile.

"Ah, s-sure. Can't wait!" Mugman said.

"Well I'll see you on monday. Muggy." Cala Maria said before kissing Mugman nose.

Mugman stood there shock as Cala Maria left, cheering on the inside.

_'SCORE!' _They both thought.

* * *

Shorter then Cuphead and Bon Bon chapter, but I wanted to get this done before Valentines is over. And I just did a two for one chapter this time. I hope you all enjoy it! Next I'm going back to Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon. That pairing is going to build up since they haven't fallen in love just yet. And just because Mugman and Cala Maria have already going to be going on a date, doesn't mean it going to be quick. Plus not even first date goes off great. I really couldn't tell you that because I never been on a date myself. Anyways R&R!


	3. ON HOLD

Not a chapter. It been over 24 hours since I post this story and I gotten no reviews. While I'm not going to cancelled this story, I going to place this on hold until further notice. Really, I try to please some Cuphead fans and it appears that this isn't good for them. The story is going to continue, but not for a long time. So even if I get reviews after this is posted, there will be no new chapters until I say so. Once I done this will be replace with the third chapter. So enjoy what I got for you now.


End file.
